


Indecent

by SLynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Character Reaction, Episode Related, Gen, Powerless, S2 211
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's POV from the end of "Powerless" with my own speculation thrown in for fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Title:** Indecent  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters/Pairs:** Matt Parkman  
 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for S2 Episode 211 "Powerless"  
 **Disclaimer:** I’m just borrowing and will return them all when I’m done, virtually untouched.

 **Summary:**  
Matt's POV from the end of "Powerless" with my own speculation thrown in for fun!

 **Notes:**  
A quick little something I wrote up in reaction to "Powerless". Obviously, it has spoilers for that episode so you may not want to read it if you haven't watched yet! No beta, the mistakes are all my own. Enjoy!

  
**Indecent**

It felt indecent. Indecent might not be the correct word for it now that he thought about it, but it was certainly the closest one he could find that described his feelings at this moment.

Indecent.

He shouldn’t be here. None of them should be here. This was private.

Matt Parkman averted his eyes momentarily, scanning the crowd in an effort to get the better of his own emotions; in an effort, however small, to give the grieving man before him some privacy. Even one less set of eyes on him now had to be a blessing, not that Peter Petrelli was aware of it. Peter didn’t seem aware of anything at the moment except for his dead brother in his arms.

Turning back to them now, that same feeling washed over him again.

Indecent.

This whole thing was indecent. They shouldn’t have to be doing this. They shouldn’t have to here. Nathan should not have had to have died for this. Peter should not have had to have lost his brother for this.

Such a mess.

Turning once more, a lone figure caught Matt’s eye in the crowd. While scores of people were rushing forward in a determined effort to see for themselves the fallen Senator murdered in their midst, one man was moving away from it all.

Matt reached out, stretched his mind as far as he could, trying to catch something that might lead them to the identity of this man; this murderer.

It was tough, almost too tough. The man was moving at a brisk pace, but not running. He was too collected to run. He was almost out of range. He was just this side of Matt’s range and then, he caught it. Matt caught a single word, a thought, and he knew who it was.

Bennet.

Shaking his head, turning back to the brothers, Matt tried to compose himself. He had to compose himself, think clearly, and do something. There was too much at hand to be worried with Bennet now. There was too much to do in the moment to get carried away with revenge.

That would come later.

Snapping out of it, pulling himself together, Matt began to bark orders to anyone who would listen. Demanding an ambulance and pushing back the crowd that was still clamoring forward.

There would be time later for answers. There would be time later for justice. Right now he was needed here. Right now he had things to do and people to help. In the present there was Peter and Nathan to attend to.

Nathan who had inexplicably become his ally in all of this; who had unbelievably become his friend. Nathan, gone, just as he was coming back into his own.

And Peter. Peter, whom Matt hardly knew but felt he understood. Peter had only ever wanted to do what was right. Peter who had just lost his best friend, brother, and only true family he had left.

It was almost too much. The end of it, brought about by the man Matt should have known better than to trust. Chaos, confusion and grief, carried out swiftly in an effort to bury the truth once more.

Recalling his earlier thoughts, Matt found he’d been right after all.

It was indecent.

**The End**  



End file.
